


Alicja we Włoszech

by LionLena



Series: You Are My Sunshine [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Italy, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Overprotective Steve Rogers, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Protective Steve Rogers, Summer Vacation, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLena/pseuds/LionLena
Summary: Tony i Steve postanawiają spędzić słodkie wakacje we Włoszech...Problem polega na tym, że każdy ma inną wizję, a Steve zaczyna być nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do Alice, ale to nie do końca tylko jego wina.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: You Are My Sunshine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464541
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Kilka miesięcy po adopcji Alice, Tony stwierdził, że przydadzą im się wakacje. Postanowił, że spędzą dwa tygodnie w jego włoskiej rezydencji. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Steve w ogóle nie oponował. Wręcz pochwalił jego pomysł stwierdzając, że należy dziecku pokazać inny świat.  
Sama Alice była tym jednak mniej zachwycona. W sumie nie dziwili jej się. Wciąż jeszcze miewała koszmary i bywała niepewna siebie. Doskonale wiedzieli, że proces wychodzenia z traumatycznych doświadczeń może trwać latami, a nawet i wtedy niektóre obawy zostaną z nią już do końca życia.  
Robili jednak wszystko by była szczęśliwa.

\- Masz tam też swój pokój - powiedział zachęcająco Tony. - No może nie jest identyczny, nie ma tam rysunków papy, ale jest śliczna tapeta. Łóżko jest takie samo i półki... No cukiereczku, nie rób tej minki.  
Od ponad dziesięciu minut on i Steve przekonywali małą, że opuszczenie domu, to nic strasznego.  
\- Będziemy zwiedzać - dodał Steve. - Zobaczysz super fajne i ciekawe rzeczy.  
Alice siedziała na kanapie, podczas, gdy oni klęczeli przed nią z błagalnymi minami. W końcu opór zaczął w niej maleć.  
\- A co z Ogonkiem? - zapytała.  
Kapitan miał już na to odpowiedź.  
\- Zostanie z wujkiem Bucky'm, który będzie się nim opiekował, tak dobrze, jak tobą.  
Mała spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.  
\- To wujek nie jedzie z nami?  
Tony prychnął i mruknął:  
\- On nie zasługuje na wakacje.  
\- Tony - syknął Steve, a potem uśmiechnął się łagodnie do dziecka. - To nasze wakacje. Naszej trójki. Kiedyś na pewno pojedziemy na wspólne, z wujkami i ciociami, ale teraz chcemy spędzić czas tylko z tobą.  
Mała zagryzła lekko dolną wargę i wiedzieli, co to znaczyło. Analizowała wszystkie informację i za chwilę miał zapaść wyrok. Tony postanowił dorzucić jeszcze coś, co mogło wpłynąć na pozytywne rozpatrzenie ich "wniosku".  
\- Włoskie lody są przepyszne! W ogóle mają tam słodycze, których jeszcze nie próbowałaś.  
Mała spojrzała na niego z tym błyskiem, który już dobrze znał. Nie chwaląc się, uważał, że nauczyła się tego od niego.  
\- Ok, ale... Wrócimy tutaj?  
Tony energicznie przytaknął głową.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Tu jest nasz dom, mój warsztat... Samochody, firma...  
Przerwał, gdy Steve lekko szturchnął go łokciem.  
\- Ale nie zostawicie mnie tam?  
Tym razem Kapitan odezwał się pierwszy.  
\- Skarbie, przecież znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie. Jesteś całym naszym światem. Szczerzę mówiąc zastanawiam się, czy tata pozwoli ci wyjechać na studia.  
Mała uśmiechnęła się, a po chwili zapytała:  
\- Co to studia?  
\- Nieważne - odparł szybko Tony. - Głupi wymysł papy, który zapomina, że w razie potrzeby mam już plany wybudowania uczelni na przeciwko siedziby Avengers.  
Alice zmarszczyła brwi i po chwili wzruszyła ramiona. Nic nie rozumiała, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Nie zwracała też uwagi na to, że papa mówił coś o _"wypuszczaniu z gniazda i samodzielności"_, a tata coś o _"akademickich szaleństwach i używkach"_. Po chwili była już zbyt zajęta planowaniem, które zabawki zamierza zabrać na wycieczkę.  
*  
Trzy dni później, wieczorem, pożegnali się z przyjaciółmi na lotnisku i ruszyli w podróż. Lot trwał prawie dziesięć godzin, ale w prywatnym samolocie Tony'go ciężko było narzekać na niewygody. Specjalnie wybrali lot nocą, by mała po prostu część z niego przespała.  
Kiedy w końcu dotarli na miejsce, dziewczynka zamrugała zdziwiona i rozejrzała się. Steve, który trzymał ją na rękach zapytał:  
\- Coś nie tak kochanie?  
\- Dlaczego tu jest noc?  
Tony zachichotał i odparł.  
\- Różnica czasu, cukiereczku. Strefy czasowe, to okropna sprawa w podróżach.  
Alice wciąż niewiele rozumiała, więc, gdy wsiedli do samochodu, Steve starał jej się to w miarę wytłumaczyć. Tony wątpił by wiele z tego zrozumiała, ale podziwiał męża za szkic słońca okrążającego ziemię.  
Gdy dotarli do rezydencji, mała ponownie spała, co było im na rękę.  
*  
\- Myślisz, że da radę się przestawić? - zapytał Steve z troską, gdy układał małą w łóżku.  
\- Jasne, pewnie dziś obudzi się dużo wcześniej niż normalnie, ale jakoś to przetrwamy.  
\- Hmm... - Przysiadł przy łóżku i pogłaskał ją po głowie. - Czy nic jej nie będzie? Nie przemyśleliśmy tego, jak taki mały organizm zniesie...  
\- Kotku - mruknął Tony. - Tysiące dzieci na całym świecie podróżują, a ich rodzice heroicznie walczą ze strefami czasu.  
Steve uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.  
*  
Rano, Alice faktycznie wstała dużo wcześniej i była zmęczona, ale szybko zaczęła się interesować nowym otoczeniem. Była zachwycona ogrodem otaczającym dom, egzotycznymi drzewkami i placem zabaw, który Tony przygotował dla niej już kilka tygodni wcześniej, gdy był na krótkiej wizycie we Włoszech w sprawach biznesowych.  
W południe biegała już pełna energii, na boso po trawie.  
Steve obserwował ją z rozbawieniem, ale w pewnym momencie jego uwagę przykuło to, że pomoc domowa zaczyna zastawiać stoły znajdujące się na zewnątrz pod rozłożystymi, białymi namiotami. Nie byłoby może w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie ilość talerzy.  
\- Ali! Nie oddalaj się za bardzo. Idę na chwilę do domu porozmawiać z tatą!  
Dziewczynka przytaknęła główką, a on mimo wszystko mijając młodą gosposię poprosił ją by ta miała oko na dziecko.  
*  
\- Tony!  
Brunet wyszedł z sypialni trzymając w dłoni świeżo wyprasowaną, białą koszulę. Wzrok Steve'a przez chwilę wędrował po nagiej piersi męża. W końcu mruknął:  
\- Dlaczego pokojówki i lokaj przygotowują stół?  
\- Lucia wpadnie - odparł beztrosko.  
Steve jednak napiął się. Doskonale wiedział, że to nie oznacza tylko obecności kobiety.  
\- Tylko ona? - zapytał z oczywistą nutą podejrzliwości.  
\- No nie... Znasz ją. - Zachichotał. - Będą też jej znajomi.  
Steve westchnął ciężko. Doskonale wiedział, że oznacza to kilkanaście całkowicie obcych dla niego ludzi. Tony natomiast w najlepszym wypadku znałby ich imiona. Westchnął ciężko i zaplótł dłonie na piersi.  
\- Co jest? - mruknął Stark. - Przecież ją lubisz.  
\- Tak, ale... Nie zrozum mnie źle. Przyzwyczaiłem się już do tego, że niewiadomo skąd w naszym domu pojawiało się pełno obcych ludzi i organizowałeś przyjęcie, ale mamy Alice. Wiesz, jak ona reaguje na obcych.  
Tony spojrzał na niego z lekkim wyrzutem.  
\- Dlatego, poprosiłem ją, by ograniczyła się do sześciu osób. Sześciu - podkreślił z udawaną powagą. - Chyba dziecko, które na co dzień widzi nawróconego seryjnego mordercę, latającego faceta przebranego za sokoła, obłąkanego łucznika i...  
\- Ok, zrozumiałem.  
Steve postanowił nie kontynuować rozmowy i wrócić do dziewczynki.

Po drodze myślał o przyjaciółce Tony'go. Czy naprawdę ją lubił? Ciężko było mu to określić. Była piękną włoszką po pięćdziesiątce. Choć jej wiek trudno było określić. Ubierała się jak nastolatka, zachowywała jak studentka. Była wiecznie roześmiana i otaczała się wieloma przyjaciółmi. Nigdy niczego nie traktowała na serio. Tylko raz udało mu się z nią porozmawiać na poważnie. Jeden jedyny raz. Wtedy to dowiedział się, że Lucia miała kiedyś męża despotę. Kierował całym jej życiem i żądał od niej potomstwa. Niestety wszystkie próby spełzały na niczym. Kiedy okazało się, że jest bezpłodna, mąż zaczął ją zdradzać. Lucia miała wtedy trzydzieści lat i powiedziała "dość". Zmieniła swoje całe życie o 180º. Rozwiodła się, założyła własną firmę odnoszącą sukcesy, poznała Tony'go, zaczęła podróżować po całym świecie i zaczęła czerpać z życia pełnymi garściami.  
Czy więc ją lubił?  
Na pewno ją podziwiał.  
Lucia kiedyś powiedziała do niego: _"Szkoda, że grasz w innej drużynie Stevie. Z takim mężczyzną, jak ty, u boku byłabym naprawdę szczęśliwa."_  
Potem jej perlisty śmiech wypełnił całe pomieszczenie.  
Kapitan jakoś ani trochę się z nią nie zgadzał. Nie potrafiłby kochać takiej osoby, jak ona, a tym samym nie dałby jej szczęścia.  
*  
Kiedy dwie godziny później w ich domu zjawili się goście, Steve zrozumiał, że jego sympatia do włoszki może zostać mocno nadszarpnięta.  
Lucia przywitała się z nimi, a potem... Oszalała z radości na widok Alice. Trzeba było przyznać, że dziewczynka wyglądała przesłodko. Miała na sobie jasnożółtą sukienkę i wianek z kwiatków na głowie. Kobieta klasnęła w dłonie i krzyknęła:  
_\- Oh Tony, che dolce bambino! -_ Przyklęknęła przy małej i złapała ją za rączki przyciągając do siebie. _ \- Vieni qui, angelo. _  
Alice wcale nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. Spojrzała zrozpaczona w stronę taty, ale on tylko się zaśmiał, gdy Lucia zaczęła całować ją w policzki.  
_\- Come ti chiami, tesoro? _  
_\- Si chiama Alice. Non parla ancora italiano -_ odparł radośnie Tony.  
Kobieta wciąż przytulała dziewczynkę, mimo że ta wyraźnie próbowała się od niej odsunąć. Całą sytuację obserwował Steve i coraz bardziej mu się to nie podobało. Czuł jak rodzi się w nim instynkt, by obronić swoje dziecko. Wiedział, że to irracjonalne. Lucia nie stanowiła realnego zagrożenia. Jednak wyraźnie widział, że jego córeczka czuje się niekomfortowo, a Tony zachowywał się tak, jakby zupełnie tego nie dostrzegał.  
A potem ostatnia twierdza rozsądku upadła, gdy Lucia wesoło zagruchała:  
_\- Sei carino. Penso che ti terrò per sempre. _  
Oczywiście wiedział, że to żart typowy dla włoszki, ale w tamtym momencie dziękował niebiosom, że Alice nic nie rozumie. Gdyby bowiem usłyszała to po angielsku, wpadłaby w panikę. Oczami wyobraźni widział, jak zaczęłaby płakać, a potem wtuliłaby się w niego z całych sił błagając, by jej nie oddawał.  
Postanowił więc wkroczyć do akcji. Mimo że z całych sił starał się podejść w sposób swobodny to i tak wyglądał, jakby szedł przez pole bitwy.  
\- Lucia, przepraszam, ale czy możesz puścić Alice? Ona nie przepada za taką czułością ze strony osób, których nie zna. Naprawdę, przepraszam.  
Skrzywił się lekko, gdy zrozumiał, że jego "przepraszam" nie brzmiało ani trochę przepraszająco, raczej rozkazująco.  
Jednak, gdy dziewczynka odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego błagalnie, poczuł się rozgrzeszony.  
Lucia natomiast, typowo dla siebie, zaczęła się śmiać. Puściła dziecko i wyprostowała się.  
\- Och, Steve, jesteś taki _papà orso_.  
Postanowił zignorować jej uwagę i wziął w ramiona córeczkę, która od razu się rozluźniła.  
Tony natomiast chcąc rozładować sytuację klasnął w ręce i zaczął kierować gości w stronę stołu. Potem podszedł na chwilę do męża, który został z dzieckiem z tyłu i mruknął:  
\- Alice, cukiereczku, to nasi przyjaciele. Nie możesz się bać.  
\- Tak, przyjaciele, choć tatuś nie zna imion połowy z nich - mruknął Steve.  
\- Nie ucz dziecka ironii.  
\- Nie muszę. Nauczy się od ciebie.  
Stark przewrócił oczami, a potem przywołał na twarz jeden z najpogodniejszych uśmiechów i przejął Alice, choć Kapitan nie wydawał się tym zachwycony.  
\- Chodź do tatusia. _Papà orso_ załapał focha, bo ktoś próbował mu zabrać _cucciolo di orso_.  
Powiedział to takim głosem, że rozśmieszył małą, a dla wzmocnienia efektu zaczął ją łaskotać.  
Steve poczuł zażenowanie i westchnął ciężko.  
*  
Jego zakłopotanie tylko wzrosło, gdy po jakimś czasie Alice w miarę oswoiła się z gośćmi i nawet kilka razy pozwoliła, by Lucia wzięła ją na kolana.  
Starał się wdać w jakieś mało znaczące konwersacje, żeby oddalić od siebie palące uczucie w klatce piersiowej.  
Włoszka nie dawała mu jednak na to szansy i przy każdej możliwej okazji nawiązywał do tego, że jest jak _"papà orso"_. Zagryzał wtedy wnętrze policzka i wymuszał uśmiech. Tony z kolei był w swoim żywiole. Na zmianę rozmawiał po włosku i angielsku. Opowiadał mnóstwo anegdotek i wdawał się w długie dyskusje.  
Steve myślał już, że wybuchnie, gdy z nieoczekiwanym ratunkiem przybyła jego córeczka. W pewnym momencie wdrapała się na jego kolana, wtuliła w pierś i głośno ziewnęła.  
\- Jesteś śpiąca?- zapytał, na co ona tylko przytaknęła.  
Spojrzał na zegarek. To nie była jej zwyczajowa pora snu, brakowało jeszcze dobrych trzech godzin, ale widział, że jest już naprawdę zmęczona.  
\- Ok. - Wstał ze swojego miejsca trzymając ją w ramionach. - Wybaczcie wszyscy, ale muszę położyć spać Alice. Zmiana czasu wciąż trochę miesza w jej harmonogramie.  
\- Och, myślę, że jeszcze dwa dni i będzie ok - odparł wesoło Tony i podszedł do nich.  
Pocałował małą w policzek mówiąc:  
\- Dobranoc cukiereczku.  
Lucia także do nich podeszła, ale ku jej zaskoczeniu, mała odwróciła się chowając twarz w barku papy.  
Steve nie mógł powstrzymać uczucia zadowolenia, które poczuł. Pogłaskał czule córeczkę po plecach chcąc jej przekazać, że wszystko w porządku.  
Po chwilowym szoku włoszka natychmiast się szeroko uśmiechnęła i powiedziała:  
_\- Buona notte piccola.- _ Potem zwróciła się do Steve'a. - Tylko wróć do nas szybko.  
\- Och, to może trochę zająć. Kąpiel, ciepłe mleczko, bajka na dobranoc, tulenie... Nie spodziewajcie się mnie za prędko.  
Nie potrafił ukryć w swoim głosie zadowolenia i sprężystym krokiem ruszył w stronę domu.  
*  
Jednak już po czterdziestu minutach jego entuzjazm zmalał. Wszystko robił, jak najwolniej, ale Alice już odpływała.  
\- Słoneczko - zamruczał, gdy wtopiła się w jego ramię. - Przeczytać ci jeszcze jedną bajkę?  
\- Ymm...  
\- A może cię pokołyszę?  
Z trudem otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego ze zmęczeniem.  
\- Papa?  
\- Tak? - zapytał z nadzieją.  
\- Chcę spać, ale... Możesz ze mną zostać. Wiem, że... - Ziewnęła. - Nie chcesz wracać.  
\- Och.  
Alice z powrotem zamknęła oczy, a on pogłaskał ją po głowie. Czasem zaskakiwało go to, jak bystrym i spostrzegawczym była dzieckiem.  
Ułożył się wygodniej, obiecując sobie, że za pół godziny wróci do gości.  
Potem jednak skupił się na cieple bijącym z małego ciałka, na spokojnym dziecięcym oddechu...  
*  
Otworzył oczy, kiedy poczuł, jak coś ciągnie go za ramię. Nad nim stał jego mąż.  
\- Mam wrócić na przyjęcie? - wymamrotał sennie.  
Tony zaśmiał się cicho i poprawił kołdrę na Alice.  
\- Nie, pączku. Goście już poszli. Zniknąłeś na ponad trzy godziny.  
Steve poczuł, jak na jego policzkach pojawia się rumieniec.  
\- Uch, przepraszam...  
\- Spokojnie. Powiedziałem im, że prawdopodobnie zasnąłeś czytając jedną z tych "fascynujących" bajek dla dzieci.  
\- Och... Dzięki, chyba.  
Tony pokręcił głową i poklepał go po udzie.  
\- No chodź do sypialni.  
Ostrożnie wstał i z czułością spojrzał na dziecko. Nachylił się nad nią całując w głowę i cicho szepnął:  
\- Dziękuję.  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słowniczek:
> 
> \- Oh Tony, che dolce bambino! - Och, Tony, co za słodkie dziecko!  
\- Vieni qui, angelo. - Chodź tu, aniołku.  
\- Come ti chiami, tesoro?- Jak masz na imię, kochanie?  
\- Si chiama Alice. Non parla ancora italiano. - Nazywa się Alice. Nie mówi jeszcze po włosku.  
\- Sei carino. Penso che ti terrò per sempre. - Jesteś słodka. Myślę, że zatrzymam cię na zawsze.  
\- Papà orso - Papa Bear (Tata niedźwiedź).  
\- Cucciolo di orso - Niedźwiadek.  
\- Buona notte piccola - Dobranoc malutka.
> 
> PS. Wiecie, jak wyglądał Steve zbliżający się do Lucii? Dokładnie tak XD  
https://66.media.tumblr.com/493163a6b822b1feb5967dc8447051fb/tumblr_op3xnjJoh11r8j1j3o1_500.gifv


	2. Chapter 2

Kiedy następnego dnia, Steve zauważył, że Tony wybiera ubrania dla Alice i pakuje podręczną torbę, od razu się rozpogodził:  
\- Gdzie jedziemy? - zapytał. - Stare miasto, plaża...  
Stark spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem.  
\- Nie dziś kochanie. Lucia zaprosiła nas na popołudniową sangrię. Będą też jakieś dzieci jej znajomych, więc Alice będzie miała się z kim bawić. Potem wrócimy do domu, żeby się odświeżyć i wieczorem zajrzymy na ten bankiet charytatywny, o którym ci mówiłem już w samolocie.  
Z każdym jego słowem twarz Steve'a pochmurniała, ale przytaknął głową i mruknął:  
\- Powiem Alice.  
*  
Z zamyśleniem obserwował córeczkę, która biegała wokół dziecięcego basenu z innymi dziećmi. Wydawało się, że całkiem dobrze się bawi. Jedna dziewczynka była nawet jej rówieśniczką, a dwie pozostałe nie miały więcej niż dziesięć lat. Porozumiewały się ze sobą łamanym angielskim i pojedynczymi włoskimi słowami. Czasami Alice przybiegała do Tony'go i prosiła go o tłumaczenie. Cóż, równie dobrze mogła o to prosić jego. Nie mówił może tak płynnie, jak Stark, ale wciąż wszystko rozumiał.  
Westchnął ciężko i zastanawiał się jakby to było, gdy popłynęli na jakąś wyspę. Tylko ich trójka bawiąca się wspólnie na plaży.  
Całkowity spokój i rodzinna sielanka.  
*  
\- Stevie. Stevieee!  
Zamrugał oczami i spojrzał na roześmianą włoszkę.  
\- Znowu zamieniasz się w...  
\- Nie - urwał jej cierpko zanim zdążyła użyć już znienawidzonego przez niego określenia.  
Lucia na chwilę zmarszczyła brwi, ale jej radosny wyraz twarzy nie zniknął nawet na chwilę.  
\- Jest bezpieczna. Dobrze się bawi, a ty masz na nią oko. Rozluźnij się.  
\- Nie o to chodzi. Zastanawiałem się po prostu kiedy pokażemy jej Włochy.  
Spojrzał znacząco na męża.  
\- Wkrótce - odparł wymijająco Tony i dolał sobie sangrii.  
Steve spojrzał na niego cierpko i mruknął:  
\- Nie za dużo? Pamiętaj, że mamy jeszcze ten cały bankiet.  
Stark przewrócił oczami i zaśmiał się.  
\- Lucia nie ma racji. Ty nie jesteś _papà orso_. Jesteś _moglie scontrosa_.  
Brunet szczerzył się, ale usta Steve'a zacisnęły się w wąską linię.  
Lucia postanowiła zadziałać. Nie chciała być świadkiem małżeńskiej kłótni, a tym bardziej robić za negocjatora.  
Właściwie nigdy do końca nie zrozumiała decyzji przyjaciela. Myślała, że Tony jest taki, jak ona, że chce być wolny, a tymczasem pewnego dnia oświadczył jej, że wychodzi za mąż za Kapitana Amerykę. Uszanowała jego decyzję, choć czasem miała ochotę zrobić zakład o to, kiedy nastąpi rozwód.

\- Więc, bankiet. Pewno ten u _Barberini_ \- wtrąciła nagle.  
\- Tak dokładnie ten - odparł Tony. - Ale zostaniemy tan krótko. Cukiereczek pewno dziś też szybko poczuje się senna.  
Lucia spojrzała na niego uważnie.  
\- Zabieracie ją ze sobą?  
W jej głosie wyraźnie słychać było zdziwienie.  
\- Tak. Będzie grzeczna, a to jedyny sposób. Nie zostawię jej z gosposią.  
Włoszka uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Może zostać ze mną. Będziecie mogli zostać dłużej na bankiecie - powiedziała radośnie i zerknęła znacząco na Steve'a. - Ukołyszę ją do snu, przeczytam bajeczki, dam mleczko.  
\- To nie takie proste - odparł Kapitan. - Alice wciąż nie radzi sobie zbyt dobrze z rozłąką z nami. Właściwie oprócz nas, tylko Bucky umie poradzić sobie z nią w nocy.  
Lucia machnęła ręką.  
\- Przesadzasz Stevie. Rozumiem, jesteś _papà orso_, ale przeżyłam traumę i wiem, że czasem trzeba wskoczyć na głęboką wodę.  
Steve zacisnął dłonie w pięści i przechylił się do przodu.  
\- Wybacz Lucia, ale nie zgadzam się z tobą. Jesteś dorosłą osobą. Dziecięca trauma to zupełnie coś innego.  
Włoszka już miała się odezwać, gdy Tony powiedział:  
\- Steve ma rację. - Kapitan spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - Alice to kochane dziecko. Prawdziwe słoneczko, ale, gdy coś ją przestraszy, trzeba mieć naprawdę ogrom cierpliwości i doświadczenia, żeby ją uspokoić.  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, ale Lucia nie odpuszczała.  
\- Och, mój kochany! Myślałam, że tylko Stevie jest nadopiekuńczy.  
\- Jestem praktyczny. Steve kazałby mi co dziesięć minut do ciebie dzwonić i pytać, jak czuje się mała i nie dałby mi wypić w spokoju nawet jednej szkockiej.  
Lucia zachichotała, a Kapitan natychmiast przestał czuć wdzięczność do męża.  
\- Och, przekonajmy się - odparła. - W końcu nie do was należy decyzja. Alice! Chodź tu _bambino_!  
Steve zwęził oczy, ale postanowił nie protestować. Jako rodzic miał pewność, że zna swoje dziecko.  
Dziewczynka podbiegła do nich rozradowana z wypiekami na twarzy i błyszczącymi oczami.  
\- Dobrze się bawisz? - zapytała kobieta.  
\- Tak, bawimy się w skakanego berka.  
\- Och, to cudownie. - Lucia złapała ją za rączki i przyciągnęła do siebie. - Wiesz, że twój tata i papa chcą cię zabrać wieczorem na bankiet, a to strasznie nudne. I wiesz co sobie pomyślałam?  
\- Co?  
Steve musiał się siłą powstrzymywać, żeby nie zacząć warczeć. W końcu nazywali go _papà orso_, więc może powinni zobaczyć wściekłego niedźwiedzia.  
\- Zostaniesz ze mną na noc! Będziemy się świetnie bawić, pomalujemy paznokcie...  
\- Nie!  
Alice wykorzystała chwilowe zaskoczenie włoszki i gwałtownie się od niej odsunęła.  
\- Och, _bambino_, tak nie można... - zaczęła mówić karcącym tonem.  
\- Nie!  
Dziewczynka odwróciła się od niej i spojrzała na Steve'a z lekkim strachem. Ten tylko przez moment zastanawiał się, czy powinien ją skarcić za krzyczenie. Po chwili uśmiechnął się łagodnie i wyciągnął do niej ręce. Alice natychmiast się do niego przytuliła.  
\- Myślę, że już znamy jej zdanie - powiedział pewnym siebie głosem.  
Był zły, że kobieta zdenerwowała jego córeczkę. Spojrzał na męża w poszukiwaniu wsparcia, ale Tony tylko wzruszył ramionami i powiedział:  
\- Widzisz Lucia, czasami to słoneczko bywa zachmurzone.  
Steve wyczuł, że Alice jest niespokojna. Ścisnęła rączkami jego koszulkę i pociągnęła noskiem. Wiedział, że jest bliska płaczu.  
\- Hej skarbie. Chcesz zobaczyć coś ciekawego?  
\- Tak - powiedziała cicho.  
\- Lucia, czy wciąż masz w bibliotece te freski? Czy możemy tam iść?  
\- Tak - odparła beznamiętnie. - Ale raczej ją to nie zainteresuje.  
\- Alice lubi patrzeć na obrazy - odparł i zaczął kierować się w stronę domu.  
Tak naprawdę, nie o sztukę mu się rozchodziło. Potrzebował spokojnego miejsca, żeby uspokoić swoje maleństwo.  
*  
Kiedy znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu o bardzo wysokim suficie, wypełnionym półkami z książkami i najróżniejszymi rzeźbami, mała wciąż mocno wtulała się w niego.  
Steve nawet nie podjął próby pokazania jej fresków. Zaczął zastanawiać się, co ma zrobić. Dziewczynka była za cicha i wiedział, że źle to wróżyło. Musiał szybko załagodzić jakoś sytuacje.  
Rozejrzał się i w końcu postawił ją na solidnym, drewnianym stole, który zapewne służył, jako miejsce do czytania.  
Za bardzo się tym jednak nie przejmował. Chciał patrzeć małej w oczy, jednocześnie zbytnio nad nią nie górować.  
\- Co jest, skarbie?  
\- Ciocia Lucia jest na mnie zła - szepnęła.  
\- Nie kochanie... Znaczy wiesz co, nie powinna być zła. Masz prawo wyrażać swoje zdanie. Nie powinnaś krzyczeć, ale masz prawo mówić "nie".  
\- Czyli jest zła.  
Steve westchnął ciężko i pogłaskał ją po policzku.  
\- Słuchaj, powiem ci teraz coś, co prawdopodobnie nie powinienem, ale... Mam to gdzieś, czy ona jest zła. Jesteś moim dzieckiem. Kocham cię i chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa. Nie powinnaś się przejmować tym, czy jakaś obca osoba jest na ciebie zła. Prawdopodobnie następnym razem zobaczysz ją za rok.  
Przygryzła dolną wargę, zaczęła bawić się frędzelkami zdobiącymi jej sukienkę i bardzo powoli powiedziała:  
\- Czyli, jak ty albo tata, albo wujek Bucky, jesteście na mnie źli to powinnam się przejmować?  
Delikatnie uniósł jej podbródek i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
\- Cóż, myślę, że to zależy od sytuacji. Jeśli zrobiłabyś coś bardzo złego i bylibyśmy na ciebie źli, to tak, powinnaś się tym przejmować, ale nie pamiętam kiedy byłem na ciebie zły.  
\- Yyy, jak chciałam zjechać na twojej tarczy ze schodów.  
Steve na chwilę zamknął oczy i potrząsnął przecząco głową.  
\- Nie byłem zły na ciebie, tylko na tatę, który zamiast definitywnie ci powiedzieć, że to zły pomysł mówił, że jak spełni się odpowiednie warunki, to będzie dobrze.  
\- Mówił coś o kątach.  
\- Tak, o odpowiednim kącie zjeżdżania, ale widzisz to było zupełnie coś innego. Nie pozwoliłem ci zjechać, bo to było niebezpieczne, dlatego nie mogłaś sama podjąć decyzji.  
\- A teraz mogę zdecydować?  
Przytaknął głową, a ona mruknęła:  
\- Nie chcę tu zostać na noc. - Opuściła wzrok na dół. - Nie lubię malować paznokci. Ciocia Nat i ciocia Wanda nigdy mnie do tego nie zmuszają. I... Nie lubię perfum cioci Lucii.  
\- Och, słoneczko - zagruchał słysząc jej smutny głos. - Spójrz na mnie. - Kiedy odważyła się na niego spojrzeć, nachylił się i cmoknął ją w policzek. - Nie musisz tutaj spać.  
Na twarzy małej natychmiast pojawił się uśmiech, a on ponownie wziął ją w ramiona.  
\- I nie mów nikomu, ale... - Zniżył głos do szeptu. - Też nie lubię jej perfum. Są takie słodkie.  
Na twarzy Alice pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Żeby ostatecznie poprawić jej humor, podniósł małą do góry nad swoją głowę i pocałował w brzuszek robiąc przy tym głośne "prrrr". Dziewczynka zaczęła się głośno śmiać, więc dla wzmocnienia efektu zrobiłby tak jeszcze dwa razy. Gdy w końcu ją postawił, wiedział, że jest gotowa na powrót.  
\- Chcesz się dalej bawić z dziewczynkami?  
\- Tak.  
\- W porządku.

Do końca wizyty, Lucia się do niego prawie nie odzywała i w ogóle nie poruszała tematu Alice. Nie przejmował się tym jednak. Było mu to na rękę.  
*  
Bankiet u rodziny _Barberini_ nie należał do najciekawszych, ale Alice była naprawdę grzeczna. Większość czasu przebywała z papą i tylko od czasu do czasu, Tony przedstawiał ją komuś z przybyłych.  
Do domu wrócili wczesnym wieczorem, a mała wręcz przelewała się przez ręce Steve'a.

\- Wykąpię ją i położę spać - rzucił do Tony'go, który od razu z ulgą opadł na kanapę.  
\- Jasne.  
Steve rzucił mu szybkie, pogardliwe spojrzenie.  
\- Nie chcesz pomóc?  
\- Yyy... Nie. Nie będę ci przeszkadzać.  
\- Jasne - odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Kiedy pół godziny później wrócił do salonu, Tony wciąż siedział rozpostarty na kanapie i leniwie przeglądał wiadomości w swoim telefonie.  
Steve pokręcił tylko głową i złapał wełniany koc leżący na oparciu.  
\- Co robisz? - zapytał.  
Steve był lekko zaskoczony. Wydawało mu się, że Stark jest tak pogrążony w swoim świecie, że go nie zauważa.  
\- Chcę przykryć małą czymś grubszym. Tamten kocyk, który ma, wydaję mi się za cienki, a dzisiaj w nocy ma być spadek temperatury.  
Miliarder prychnął i zaśmiał się.  
\- Lucia ma rację.  
\- Słucham?  
Kapitan wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego zwężonymi oczami.  
\- Och na litość boską! Jesteśmy we Włoszech! Tu nie ma czegoś takiego, jak chłodne noce! Jesteś nadopiekuńczy!  
Steve wziął głęboki oddech i warknął:  
\- Nadopiekuńczy? Jakoś nie przeszkadzała ci ta nadopiekuńczość, gdy każdej nocy budziła się z płaczem. Nie przeszkadzało ci to, gdy zdobyliśmy pełne prawo do opieki. Dopóki nie przybiliśmy tutaj, sam byłeś nadopiekuńczy!  
Tony przewrócił oczami.  
\- Wyluzuj, kotku.  
\- Nie, dziękuję. Ty jesteś wyluzowany za nas dwoje.  
Złapał za koc, a Tony wzruszył ramionami i ponownie zaczął się wpatrywać w ekran. Steve był pewny, że ponownie jest już w innym świecie. Stanął jeszcze pomiędzy salonem, a korytarzem i cicho powiedział:  
\- Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że dwóch mężczyzn nie może sobie zrobić dziecka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słowniczek:  
\- Moglie scontrosa - Zrzędliwa żona.  
\- Bambino - Dziecko.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve stanął przy stole i westchnął ciężko. Nalał sobie kolejną szklankę ponczu, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że alkohol nie zadziała na niego. Czasem naprawdę tego żałował. Właściwie, gdyby wiedział, że wakacje będą taką katastrofą, to może poprosiłby Thora o sprowadzenie asgardzkiego miodu. Chociaż prawdopodobnie ze względu na Alice i tak nie wypiłby go.  
No może wieczorem. Gdy mała by już spała, a mąż byłby zbyt zmęczony, żeby zwracać na niego uwagę.  
Pamiętał tą niewysłowioną radość Tony'go, gdy okazało się, że boski alkohol działa na wielkiego Kapitana Amerykę.  
Na myśl o mężu znowu ogarnęła go irytacja. Rozejrzał się po otoczeniu i wciąż przypominał sobie, żeby zapanować nad swoją siłą i nie zgnieść szklanki z grubego szkła z łatwością, z jaką zwykli ludzie niszczą plastikowe kubeczki.

Byli na kolejnym przyjęciu. Tym razem u rodziny _Morosini_. Steve nawet nie miał okazji zaprotestować. Rano Tony wybył na jakieś spotkanie biznesowe, a kiedy wrócił w południe, z miejsca oznajmił, żeby się uszykowali, bo przypadkiem spotkał Adamo Morosiniego, który zaprosił go na przyjęcie z okazji narodzin jego kolejnego dziecka. Włoch zapewniał go, że będzie wiele atrakcji dla dzieci, a także ciekawe biznesowe towarzystwo i to Starkowi wystarczyło.  
Kapitanowi już niekoniecznie.  
Choć musiał przyznać, że Alice bawiła się dobrze. Dla dzieci przygotowano ogromny dmuchany pałac, wielki basen z piłeczkami i stoły przepełnione ulubionymi daniami dzieci. Były też małe kucyki, na których pod okiem trenerów mogły jeździć.  
I może byłoby to fajne, gdyby nie fakt, że wszystko to z łatwością sami mogli zapewnić Alice.  
Na litość boską! Stark mógł kupić jej Disneyland!  
Tego czego miliarder nie mógł kupić, to swobodnego czasu spędzonego z córeczką, bez spojrzeń obcych.  
Steve błyskawicznie odstawił szklankę na bok, gdy poczuł, że przestaje panować nad siłą.

_"Uspokój się Steve. Uspokój się." _ \- powtarzał sobie w myślach.

Czasem żałował, że nie był taki, jak Tony. Zapewne, gdyby zamienić ich miejscami, to Stark zrobiłby awanturę na pół kraju.  
Ale nie Steve...  
Nie. On kumulował w sobie wszystko i uważał, że jest świetnym aktorem.  
*

Wieczorem, kiedy układał córeczkę do snu przekonał się, że jednak jest beznadziejny w grze: _"Nic się nie stało"_.  
Przykrył małą, pocałował ją w czoło i już miał szepnąć "Dobranoc", gdy powiedziała:  
\- Pokłóciłeś się z tatą?  
Zamrugał zaskoczony, gdy usłyszał pytanie dziewczynki.  
\- Co? Nie, oczywiście, że nie - zaprzeczył szybko.  
Mała zmarszczyła nosek i niespokojnie zakręciła się na poduszkach.  
\- To dlaczego jesteście ciągle osobno? I nie trzymasz taty za rękę i rano nie dałeś mu buzi, kiedy wychodził i...  
\- Ok, ok. - Mruknął i musnął jej nosek. - Zrozumiałem. Jesteś świetnym obserwatorem.  
\- Więc, pokłóciliście się.  
Steve westchnął ciężko i chwilę zastanowił. Wiedział, że musi być ostrożny w dobieraniu słów. Mała nie lubiła, gdy się kłócili. Głównie dlatego, że wydawało jej się, że wszyscy toczą sprzeczki w sposób jaki robili to jej biologiczni rodzice.  
Mógł tylko przypuszczać, że była świadkiem okropnych rzeczy.  
\- Jestem trochę zdenerwowany, bo tata... Cóż, on chyba zapomniał po co tu przyjechaliśmy, ale wszystko będzie dobrze. Porozmawiam z nim.  
\- To przeze mnie? Bo nie chciałam zostać na noc...  
Natychmiast schylił się nad nią i zaczął głaskać ją po policzku.  
\- Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Nie zrobiłaś nic złego skarbie.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Naprawdę - powiedział stanowczo.  
Alice uśmiechnęła się i ziewnęła, a on postanowił to wykorzystać.  
\- Śpij, skarbie. Dobranoc - szepnął.  
\- Dobranoc papa... - mruknęła i zamknęła oczy.  
*  
Kiedy zszedł na parter nie zdziwiło go, że Tony chodził po salonie rozmawiając przez telefon. Nie chciał mu przeszkadzać ani podsłuchiwać, więc usiadł na fotelu i zaczął czytać książkę.  
Jednak, kiedy wyłapał z rozmowy włoskie słowo _"banchetto"_, to aż cały się zatrząsł ze złości. Jeszcze bardziej zdenerwował go fakt, że Tony z wesołością odparł:  
\- _Sì, sì, verremo... _

Steve powoli odłożył książkę na bok, wstał i wbił wzrok w męża. Stark prowadził rozmowę jeszcze dobre pięć minut i zdawało się, że nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z obecności Kapitana. Gdy tylko się rozłączył, blondyn spojrzał na niego ze zrezygnowaniem i zapytał:  
\- Co ty robisz?  
\- Co ja robię?  
Tony wydawał się całkowicie rozkojarzony.  
\- Myślałem, że przyjechaliśmy tu na wakacje. Tymczasem od trzech dni uczestniczymy w durnych bankietach.  
Stark spojrzał na niego ze złością.  
\- Durnych? To część naszego życia.  
Steve pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, to część twojego życia.  
Miliarder spojrzał na męża ze złością.  
\- Słucham? Nie rzucaj mi tu teraz kartą z hasłem: "Myślałem, że po ślubie się zmienisz."  
\- Nie o to chodzi.  
\- No raczej! Widziałeś kogo bierzesz za męża.  
Kapitan westchnął ciężko.  
\- Ale teraz jest z nami Alice i mieliśmy spędzić rodzinne wakacje.  
\- Och! A teraz karta: "Myślałem, że adopcja dziecka cię zmieni."  
\- Jesteś pijany...  
\- Wyluzuj, Rogers!  
\- Rogers?! - syknął.  
\- Ok, nie dodałem "Stark". Mój błąd.  
\- Jesteś po prostu...  
\- Papa? Tata?  
Steve natychmiast odwrócił się w stronę dziecka i niepewnie uśmiechnął. Był tak zajęty dyskusją z brunetem, że mimo wyostrzonego słuchu, nie zanotował, że mała schodzi po schodach.  
\- Miałaś spać kochanie - mruknął i podszedł do niej.  
Mała wzruszyła ramionami i zapytała:  
\- Rozwiedziecie się?  
\- Co? Nie, oczywiście, że nie.  
Złapał ją za rączkę i poprowadził w stronę kanapy. Posadził na swoich kolanach i delikatnie przytulił. Tony znalazł się obok nich i pogłaskał ją po głowie.  
\- Pamiętasz, jak tłumaczyliśmy ci, że czasem nawet dwie osoby, które bardzo się kochają to spierają się? - zapytał Tony.  
\- I że czasami coś tak naprawdę nie jest kłótnią tylko wymianą zdań? - dodał Steve.  
Mała pokiwała głową.  
\- Nie rozwiedziecie się?  
\- Nie - odparli jednocześnie.  
Steve lekko się uśmiechnął. Przynajmniej w jednym wciąż się zgadzali. Stark natomiast zaczął się nad czymś zastanawiać.  
\- Skąd w ogóle wiesz o rozwodach? - zapytał w końcu.  
\- Oglądałam z wujkiem Clintem taki program. Mówił, że to śmieszne, ale nie było.  
Mężowie wymienili się spojrzeniami.  
\- Czemu nie dziwi mnie, że on ogląda reality show?  
\- Porozmawiam z nim, gdy wrócimy - stwierdził Steve, a Stark zaczął współczuć łucznikowi, choć w sumie sam zaczął się zastanawiać nad odłączeniem mu kablówki.  
Nagle telefon Tony'go zaczął dzwonić. Brunet zerknął na wyświetlacz, a potem przepraszająco mruknął:  
\- Muszę odebrać.  
Steve kiwnął głową. Postanowił wykorzystać sytuację i szybko podniósł się, trzymając małą w ramionach.  
\- Czas wrócić do łóżka - oznajmił.  
Tony dał małej szybkiego buziaka mówiąc:  
\- Dobranoc cukiereczku.  
\- Dobranoc tata...  
Kapitan prędko skierował się na schody nie chcą słyszeć kolejnej rozmowy o bankietach.  
Kiedy położył Alice do łóżka, spojrzał na nią z miłością, a potem podał jej dwa pluszowe króliczki.  
Dziewczynka przytuliła je mocno i śpiącym głosikiem oznajmiła:  
\- Papa, wiesz, że Zegarek byłby smutny bez Reaktora?  
Steve zachichotał i przytaknął głową.  
\- Wiem. A Reaktor nie poradziłby sobie bez Zegarka. Muszą być razem. Teraz śpij.  
Pocałował ją w czoło i lekko zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Dobrze się, czujesz malutka?  
\- Yhy... - odparła sennie i ziewnęła.  
Odsunął swój niepokój na bok, ostatni raz dał jej buziaka, zgasił światło i wyszedł.  
Nie wrócił już jednak do salonu, nie chciał kolejnej kłótni. Poszedł prosto do sypialni.  
*  
Kiedy Tony wszedł do środka, Steve był odwrócony do niego plecami. Westchnął ciężko i ostrożnie wszedł na łóżko. Wiedział, że jego mąż jest zły.  
Przejechał ręką po jego boku, potem pocałował go w ramię i mruknął:  
\- Bawimy się w śpiącą królewnę?  
Cisza.  
Przełknął ślinę i wiedział już, że Steve nie jest zły. On był wściekły.  
\- Ej, miśku? Odwołam jutro ten bankiet. Ok?  
Lekko się poruszył, ale wciąż milczał.  
\- Zostaniemy cały dzień w domu. Jak to brzmi?  
Kapitan zaczął się zastanawiać. Może Tony zrozumiał swój błąd?  
\- W południe zajrzy tylko Lucia. Muszę z nią coś omówić.  
Bańka pękła, a złość wróciła.  
\- Jasne - mruknął.  
Stark westchnął ciężko, nie mając pojęcia, co robi źle. Ostatni raz pocałował męża w ramię i położył się po drugiej stronie łóżka.  
Steve przez chwilę się jeszcze wahał. Chciał się odwrócić i przytulić do Starka. Może nawet powiedziałby mu o swoich obawach, że ich córeczka miała dość ciepłe czoło. Szybko jednak zrezygnował.  
Gdyby byli w domu, Tony nie nazwałby go nadopiekuńczym, a uspokoiłby go. Zapewne sam poszedłby zmierzyć córeczce temperaturę. Obiecałby też, że Friday będzie ją monitorować.  
Uspokoiłby Steve'a i zrównoważył go.  
Jednak we Włoszech stał się kimś nie do poznania.  
*  
Następnego dnia Steve był z małą w basenie i ostrożnie się z nią bawił. To był jej pierwszy raz w głębokiej wodzie, mimo że w siedzibie Avengersów była pływalnia. Biorąc pod uwagę jej strach do kąpieli, nie próbowali czegoś większego.  
Ponieważ dzień należał do naprawdę upalnych, Kapitan stwierdził, że to przyniesie im ulgę. Ku jego radości Alice nawet nie oponowała. Miała oczywiście na sobie dmuchane rękawki do pływania i kółko, ale on i tak wciąż ją asekurował. Z resztą małej to odpowiadało.  
Tak naprawdę nie zależało mu na tym, żeby nauczyć ją pływać tylko oswoić z tak głęboką wodą.  
Żałował tylko, że Tony w tym nie uczestniczył. On i Lucia byli na leżakach i wymieniali jakieś uwagi na temat włoskiego rynku technologicznego.  
*  
W pewnym momencie włoszka wydała z siebie zirytowane westchnięcie i zerknęła na Tony'go.  
\- Tak nigdy nie nauczy się pływać. On wciąż ją asekuruje.  
Stark opuścił lekko okulary na dół i przyjrzał się scenie rozgrywającej się w basenie.  
\- Niech robi, co chce - mruknął i wzruszył ramionami. - Później ja ją nauczę.  
Włoszka prychnęła.  
\- Kiedy? Jak ty ciągle się opalasz. Może ja spróbuję, mam sprawdzony sposób.  
Tony pokręcił głową.  
\- On wie, co robi.  
*  
Steve wyszedł z małą na brzeg i ostrożnie odsunął ją od krawędzi basenu.  
\- Przyniosę nam coś do picia i jeszcze wrócimy popływać.  
Alice ochoczo przytaknęła głową, a on uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wydawało się, że przekonała się do głębokiej wody. Może to jego obecność ją uspokajała?  
Zerknął na nią jeszcze, ale ona grzecznie stała w bezpiecznej odległości od brzegu. Ruszył, więc w stronę stolika z napojami.  
W tym czasie Lucia wstała ze swojego leżaka i po cichu podeszła do dziewczynki. Tony widział to i myślał, że po prostu przyjaciółka chce zaskoczyć jego córeczkę. Nie podobało mu się to do końca, ale przecież, to była tylko zabawa.  
Lucia faktycznie złapała małą od tyłu, a gdy ta pisnęła ze strachu krzyknęła:  
\- Mam cię!  
Alice zakręciła się niespokojnie i chciała wyrwać, ale wtedy kobieta podniosła ją i z uśmiechem stwierdziła:  
\- Nauczymy cię pływać starym sposobem.  
*  
Tony'mu wydawało się, że widział wszystko w zwolnionym tempie. Lucia złapała jego córeczkę i wrzuciła do wody. Zerwał się z leżaka i pognał w stronę basenu. Nie wiedział jakim cudem był szybszy niż Steve ze swoim serum. Nie obchodziło go też, że był rozgrzany i miał we krwi alkohol.  
Jego jedynym priorytetem było to, by dostać się do dziecka.  
Wpadł do wody i błyskawicznie złapał swoją córeczkę, która w panice wymachiwała rączkami.  
\- Mam cię. Już cię mam... - powtarzał w kółko.  
Za chwilę znalazł się przy nich Steve. To on odholował oboje w stronę brzegu, a potem zabrał z rąk męża dziewczynkę i pocałował ją w czoło.  
Mała mocno objęła jego szyję i pociągała noskiem, ale nie wydawała z siebie żadnego dźwięku.  
Tony wiedział, że to był zły znak. Dziewczynka była przerażona. Zerknął na Kapitana, ale ten także się nie odzywał. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię i kołysał Alice.  
Stark podbiegł do swojego leżaka i złapał ręcznik, którym zaraz okrył córeczkę. Spojrzał na Steve'a i pierwszy raz pożałował, że ten trzymał nerwy na wodzy.  
Potarł plecy dziewczynki i powiedział:  
\- Już wszystko w porządku, cukiereczku.  
Mąż rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie, a on wręcz słyszał w głowie jego krzyk:

_"Nic, nie jest kurwa w porządku!" _

Tak, Tony był pewny, że w takim momencie Steve użyłby wszystkich przekleństw, których nauczył się na brooklyńskich ulicach.

Nagle usłyszał za swoimi plecami:  
\- Och, oczywiście, że wszystko jest w porządku. Jak zwykle przesadziliście z reakcją. Miała rękawki, nie utonęłaby, a gdybyście nie zareagowali to nauczyłaby się pływać.  
Stark zacisnął dłonie w pięści.  
Miał dość. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli Steve jest _"papà orso"_, to on jest...  
Przypomniał sobie słowa Rodneya, gdy żartował, że wybiorą się w dzikie ostępy.

_\- Och stary, wiesz co jest najgorsze w takich puszczach? Mama miś... Mówię ci, one są po prostu wściekłe. Każdy kto stanął między niedźwiedzicą, a jej młodym skończył marnie. _

Tak, Tony był _"mamma orso"_. Nagle był tego pewny. Ostatni raz spojrzał na męża, a potem błyskawicznie odwrócił się i wręcz doskoczył do włoszki.  
\- Oszalałaś! Chciałaś, żeby się utopiła?!  
Lucia wyglądała na oszołomioną. Zupełnie nie spodziewała się takiego wybuchu. Z resztą nie tylko ona, bo Steve też miał oczy rozszerzone ze zdziwienia. Kobieta po chwili jednak odzyskała fason i spokojnie powiedziała:  
\- Tony, nie przesadzaj...  
\- Nie, kurwa! Nie mów mi Tony, nie przesadzaj! Chcesz, żeby miała do końca życia uraz do basenów! To moje dziecko! Mój cukiereczek!  
\- Jesteś nad...  
\- Nie! - wrzasnął. - Żaden z nas nie jest nadopiekuńczy! Po prostu jesteśmy rodzicami i jeśli tego nie rozumiesz, to natychmiast stąd wyjdź!  
\- Chcesz, żebym sobie poszła? - zapytała z wyraźnym smutkiem.  
\- Tak, Lucia. Chcę, żebyś na razie zniknęła mi z oczu.  
Spojrzała na niego urażona i prychnęła:  
_\- Il bambino ti ha cambiato. _  
Tony zwęził oczy i warknął:  
_\- E cazzo non me ne pento! _  
Kobieta rzuciła mu ostatnie pogardliwe spojrzenie i zaczęła odchodzić. Kiedy zniknęła już z jego pola widzenia, zaczął odczuwać ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Ścisnął swój reaktor i zaczął łapać powietrze. Ciężko opadł na leżak, a Steve podszedł do niego z zaniepokojoną miną.  
\- Tony, kochanie? Dobrze się czujesz?  
Stark wyciągnął ręce przed siebie.  
\- Daj mi ją - wymamrotał. - Muszę ją potrzymać.  
Steve przekazał mu Alice, a ta natychmiast wtuliła się w niego. Tony zatopił nos w jej mokrych włosach i zaczął spokojnie oddychać.  
\- Już cię mam. Nic ci się nie stanie - szeptał. - Mam cię.  
Kapitan zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, kto przeżył większą traumę.  
Przyklęknął, objął oboje i pocałował w policzek męża. Po chwili szepnął:  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Dawno powinienem to zrobić - stwierdził i dodał: - Lucia się już tu nie pojawi, cukiereczku. Nie pozwolę jej na to.  
Po kilku chwilach wydawało się, że kryzys minął. Alice była spokojna, podobnie jak jej tata.  
\- Ok - mruknął Steve i wstał. - Co wy na to, żeby wrócić do środka i obejrzeć jakąś bajkę?  
Mała ochoczo przytaknęła głową i zeskoczyła z kolan bruneta.  
\- I zjeść jakieś przekąski? - zapytał z nadzieją Tony i stanął obok partnera.  
\- I coś zjeść - dodał Steve. - A potem może wrócimy do basenu?  
Starał się by jego pytanie wyszło mimochodem, jednak zarówno jego córeczka, jak i mąż spojrzeli na niego z mieszaniną przerażenia i oburzenia.  
Siłą musiał powstrzymać się by nie parsknąć śmiechem. Czasami naprawdę trudno było uwierzyć, że nie byli jej biologicznymi rodzicami.  
\- Oszalałeś - szepnął Tony.  
Kapitan spojrzał na niego pobłażliwie i uśmiechnął się łagodnie do dziewczynki.  
\- Czy nie bawiliśmy się fajnie?  
\- Yhy...  
Widząc jej niepewność przyklęknął i odgarnął kilka mokrych kosmyków z jej twarzy.  
\- Świetnie sobie radziłaś. To nie ty popełniłaś błąd tylko Lucia, ale widziałaś, jak szybko tata cię uratował?  
Tony przestąpił niespokojnie z nogi na nogę. Chciał wrzeszczeć na męża, ale wiedział o co mu chodzi. Nie mogli pozwolić, żeby Alice znowu się zamknęła. Zrobiła ogromny postęp.  
\- Tak... I ty też...  
\- Dokładnie. Nic złego się nie stanie. Będziesz razem ze mną i tatą.  
Jego głos był pełen optymizmu, ale dziewczynka wciąż wyglądała na gotową do ucieczki.  
\- A może pójdziemy na kompromis? - zaproponował Stark. - Tylko wejdziemy do wody, a ja cały czas będę cię miał na rękach.  
\- Obiecujesz?  
\- Obiecuję - odparł i teatralnie przyłożył dłoń do reaktora.  
Mała zachichotała, a Steve spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością. Znów nadawali na tych samych falach.  
*  
Faktycznie po obejrzeniu bajki udało się im namówić córeczkę, by jeszcze na paręnaście minut weszła do basenu. Steve odetchnął z ulgą. Nawet zgodziła się by Tony na chwilę ją puścił i pomógł jej podpłynąć do papy.  
Kapitan tak naprawdę był daleki od zmuszania jej do czegokolwiek, ale wiedział, że przełamanie jej strachu było ważne, a z pomocą męża było to o wiele łatwiejsze.

Jednak kiedy popołudniu Alice zapadła w drzemkę, Steve zauważył, że Tony zniknął. Poczuł się przytłoczony i miał pewność, że gdyby zaczął szukać to znalazłby bruneta w gabinecie, rozmawiającego przez telefon o kolejnym bankiecie. 

Postanowił pójść do sypialni i przebrać się, bo wciąż miał na sobie spodenki do pływania.  
Przekroczywszy próg na chwilę zamarł w miejscu, dokładnie rejestrując to co zobaczył.  
Stark siedział na łóżku, a niedaleko niego, na podłodze leżała do połowy spakowana walizka.  
\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał blondyn.  
\- Jutro wracamy do domu.  
\- Co? Czemu? Przecież mamy jeszcze ponad tydzień. - Westchnął ciężko i mruknął: - Misja?  
Tony spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Tak, misja ratowania naszej rodziny. Myślałem, że się ucieszysz. Nie chcesz tu być.  
Steve przewrócił oczami i przyklęknął przed nim.  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś zachowywał się, jak bogaty dupek. Nie chcę każdego dnia być otoczony obcymi ludźmi i rozmawiać o jakości wina. Chcę cieszyć się chwilami spędzonymi z córeczką i mężem.  
\- Och... Chyba trochę przesadziłem, co? Dałem się ponieść.  
\- Oboje daliśmy. - Westchnął ciężko i oparł głowę na udzie bruneta. - Wiem, że przez większość czasu byłem nadopiekuńczy, ale to nasze pierwsze wakacje i... Sam nie wiem. Chyba obawiałem się, że nagle zaatakuje nas Hydra albo włoska mafia.  
Tony zachichotał i podrapał go po głowie.  
\- A ja włączyłem tryb: "Stark całkowity luz". Wcale ci nie pomagałem zmniejszyć strachu, tylko go zwiększałem, ale wiesz, że na bieżąco sprawdzałem wszystkich ludzi, którzy zbliżali się do naszego aniołka?  
\- Tak?  
\- Oczywiście. Nie pozwoliłbym się do niej zbliżyć nikomu, kogo chociażby ciotka kuzyna ze strony ojca dostarczałaby pizze włoskiej mafii.  
Steve zaczął się śmiać i mocniej wtulił w jego nogę.  
\- Nic nie rozumiem, ale uspokoiło mnie to.  
Przez chwilę trwali w przyjemnej ciszy, aż w końcu brunet zapytał:  
\- Więc, co robimy dalej?  
\- Zostajemy i zaczynamy być jedną drużyną. Nie mam nic przeciwko spotkaniom i przyjęciom, ale z rozsądkiem, co drugi dzień.  
\- W porządku. Nawet i co trzeci, jeśli obiecasz mi, że zabierzemy Alice do wesołego miasteczka.  
\- Yyy... Ok, ale...  
\- Nie, Steve, nie będziesz jej trzymał na tej żałosnej smyczy. - Widząc jego rozszerzone oczy dodał: - Tak, widziałem, że patrzyłeś na nie w internecie.  
\- Są... Praktyczne?  
\- Są okropne! Dzieci to nie psy.  
\- Ok, ale za rękę mogę ją trzymać.  
Tony przytaknął głową.  
\- Tak, pączku. Za rękę możesz, ale dasz jej trochę swobody, a raczej poczucia swobody. Myślisz, że naprawdę nie ma wbudowanego lokalizatora w te słodkie buciki, które jej zakładam? Naprawdę uważałeś, że ryzykowałbym zgubienie naszego dziecka? - Objął twarz blondyna. - Jest dla mnie tak samo cenna, jak dla ciebie. I wiem, głuptasie, że dwóch mężczyzn nie zrobi sobie dziecka.  
Na twarzy Steve'a w końcu pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, którego Tony nie widział od trzech dni. Brunet nachylił się i pocałował męża.  
\- A teraz... Pomóc ci się pozbyć tych wilgotnych spodenek?  
\- Jesteś obrzydliwy - wymamrotał w jego wargi.  
Stark oblizał usta i mruknął:  
\- Wiem to i kochasz to.  
\- Hmm... Nawet bardzo...  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słowniczek:  
\- Banchetto - Bankiet  
\- Sì, sì, verremo - Tak, tak, przyjedziemy.  
\- Mamma orso - mama niedźwiedź  
\- Il bambino ti ha cambiato. - Dziecko Cię zmieniło.  
\- E cazzo non me ne pento! - I kurwa nie żałuję tego.
> 
> PS. Czy tylko ja mam ciarki na myśl o Tony'm przeklinającym po włosku?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oto ostatni rozdział "Alice we Włoszech". Wkrótce pojawi się kolejna seria "Alice po drugiej stronie portalu" ;) Nie będzie to już jednak aż tak słodkie, pojawi się trochę angstu.

Kiedy Steve wszedł następnego ranka do kuchni, nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Tony stał przy kuchence mieszając na patelni omlet i podśpiewując wesołą piosenkę pod nosem. Alice siedziała przy stole i radośnie wymachiwała nogami.  
Podszedł do niej i cmoknął ją w policzek.  
\- Dzień dobry, skarbie.  
\- Cześć papa.  
Potem z szerokim uśmiechem podszedł do męża. Przytulił się do jego pleców, oparł podbródek na jego ramieniu i mruknął:  
\- Dzień dobry, kochanie.  
Tony zaśmiał się.  
\- Steve, nie przy dziecku.  
Kapitan zerknął na małą i puścił do niej oczko.  
\- Nie ma nic przeciwko.  
Mała pokiwała głową, a potem radośnie oznajmiła.  
\- Tata powiedział, że po śniadaniu jedziemy na wycieczkę!  
\- O! Naprawdę? Ale...  
\- Naprawdę i nie, nie na żaden bankiet. Zobaczymy białe plaże, ruiny... I takie tam turystyczne bzdury, na które tak się uparłeś.  
Steve złośliwie wbił mu palce w bok, a Stark wydał z siebie wręcz dziewczęcy pisk.  
\- Ał... Nie rób tak!  
\- To nie dokuczaj.  
\- Papa! To ty dokuczasz tacie.  
Uśmiechnęli się słysząc karcący głos córeczki. Steve przewrócił oczami i cicho mruknął:  
\- Córeczka tatusia.  
Tak naprawdę jednak nie miał nic przeciwko. Tego właśnie chciał. Słodkich, domowych chwil spędzonych tylko z nimi. Puścił Tony'go, odwrócił się do dziecka i uniósł ręce do góry w geście poddania.  
\- Ok, ok. Już nie będę.  
Usiadł obok córeczki i żartobliwie cmoknął ją w nosek.  
Stark wkrótce do nich dołączył, kładąc na stole talerz ze stosem omletów, oblanych słodkim syropem i dwa kubki parującej kawy.  
Steve wręcz westchnął z wdzięcznością. 

Po skończonym posiłku, Tony spojrzał na Alice z błyskiem.  
\- Pokażesz papie, czego cię nauczyłem?  
Mała ochoczo przytaknęła i stanęła na krześle. Steve automatycznie wyciągnął rękę by ją asekurować. Z zaciekawieniem czekał, co mają mu do pokazania. Mała wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła śpiewać.  
_\- Lasciatemi cantare, con la chitarra in mano, lasciatemi cantare... Sono un Italiano! _  
Oczywiście nie było to idealne. Wciąż trochę myliła słowa i fałszowała, ale jej rodzice wręcz rozpływali się z zachwytu. Tony zaśmiał się i włączył muzykę, doskonale wiedząc, że resztę on musi dośpiewać.  
_\- Buongiorno Italia gli spaghetti al dente, e un partigiano come presidente, con l'autoradio sempre nella mano destra, e un canarino sopra la finestra... _  
Chwycił męża za rękę i pociągnął do tańca. Steve zaczął się śmiać i kręcić głową, ale ostatecznie złapał za boki Tony'go i razem z nim kołysał się.  
Mała zaczęła klaskać. Wkrótce Kapitan chwycił ją jedną ręką i całą trójką zaczęli się bujać w rytm piosenki. Poruszali się niezgrabnie, Tony co jakiś czas wpadał na męża, a blondyn manewrował tak, by dziewczynka nie spadła. Jednak ona wyglądała na zachwyconą.  
Razem śpiewali refren, choć żadne z nich nie trafiało w nutę i dla kogoś z boku, zapewne wyglądało to tragicznie, ale oni byli szczęśliwi.  
Steve nie wyobrażał sobie lepszych wakacji.

Kiedy piosenka się skończyła, cała trójka wybuchła śmiechem. Kapitan po chwili ostrożnie postawił córeczkę na podłodze i powiedział:  
\- Biegnij do pokoju i zacznij się pakować na wycieczkę. Zaraz przyjdę i ci pomogę  
Wiedział, że najprędzej powrzuca do plecaka pełno zabawek.  
\- Tak!!!  
W podskokach wybiegła z kuchni, Steve pokręcił głową.  
\- Wygląda na szczęśliwą - stwierdził Tony.  
\- Mhh... Większość dzieci jest zadowolona, gdy ich rodzice nie walczą ze sobą.  
Stark nie zamierzał się z tym kłócić. Pamiętał te nieliczne chwile, kiedy jego mama i ojciec dogadywali się. Zawsze czuł się wtedy bezpieczniej.  
\- Zawrzyjmy układ.  
Steve spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony.  
\- Jaki?  
\- Nie kłóćmy się już, do końca wakacji.  
Kapitan przyciągnął go i głęboko pocałował.  
\- Jak dla mnie możemy się nie kłócić do końca życia.  
\- Uhh... Stevie, ale to byłoby takieeee nuuudneeee...  
Blondyn przewrócił oczami i jeszcze raz szybko dziobnął usta partnera.  
\- Idę do małej, zanim zdąży wpakować "wszystko co niepotrzebne" do plecaka.  
Tony pokiwał głową i jeszcze raz zaczął podśpiewywać pod nosem refren piosenki.  
*  
Przez następne dni wciąż spędzali czas wspólnie i byli szczęśliwi. Ku zdziwieniu Steve'a, Tony zabrał ich już tylko na dwa bankiety i byli na nich krótko. Jego mąż znów był sobą i zdawało się, że naprawdę jest zrelaksowany.  
*  
Trzy dni przed powrotem do domu, Stark wpadł na pewien pomysł, ale z pewną obawą opowiedział o nim mężowi.  
\- Podoba mi się. Naprawdę bym tego chciał.  
Miliarder odetchnął z ulgą, ale wciąż widział ogromną przeszkodę.  
\- Myślisz, że Ali się zgodzi?  
\- Jeśli przedstawimy jej to w sposób łagodny, to chyba tak.  
\- Ale, gdy Lucia...  
Steve zmarszczył brwi i wydawał się lekko zirytować.  
\- Tony, wiesz, że to była zupełnie inna sytuacja. Ona chciała ją do tego zmusić, a my poprosimy ją, żeby się zgodziła.  
\- Ok, ok... Chodźmy do niej i spróbujmy.

Dziewczynka siedziała w ogrodzie na kocu, otoczona zabawkami. Kiedy ich zobaczyła uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pomachała ręką.  
Mężczyźni podeszli bliżej i przysiedli się.  
\- Jak idzie piknik? - zagadnął Steve.  
\- Świetnie! Wszyscy goście są zadowoleni. - Wskazała ręką na maskotki. - Nawet pan Italia.  
Tony zerknął na jej nową zabawkę w kształcie białego lwa z chustką w kolorach włoskiej flagi.  
Steve pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się.  
\- To dobrze. - Zrobił krótką pauzę i powiedział: - Ja i tata chcemy chwilę z tobą porozmawiać.  
Zmarszczyła brwi i nerwowo rozejrzała się.  
\- Zrobiłam coś złego?  
Kapitan natychmiast wkroczył do akcji. Przybliżył się do niej i pocałował ją w czoło.  
\- Nie, skarbie. Wszystko jest w porządku.  
Stark postanowił się wtrącić.  
\- Ali, kochanie... Widzisz, ja chciałbym zabrać papę na randkę...  
Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona.  
\- Tak, jak w filmach... Jak w "Zakochanym Kundlu"?  
Steve zachichotał, a Tony zastanawiał, się czy w oczach córki jest Lady czy Trampem.  
\- Coś w tym stylu - odparł Kapitan.  
\- Czekaj. Czy ja jestem Lady? Bo w sumie pochodzę z lepszego domu, ale z kolei charakter mam...  
\- Tony, do rzeczy - ponaglił go mąż.  
\- Aaa... Ok. Więc tak, jak powiedziałem, chcę zabrać papę na randkę...  
\- Ale papa jest już twoim mężem - przerwała mu dziewczynka.  
Brunet zerknął na partnera i mruknął:  
\- Widzisz, nie tak łatwo przejść "do rzeczy". - Ponownie skupił uwagę na dziecku. - Tak, ja i papa jesteśmy małżeństwem, ale to nie znaczy, że nie możemy chodzić na randki. Widzisz, randka to coś.... - Zamyślił się. - Co sprawia przyjemność, jest fajne... I scala związek.  
Mała przekręciła główkę na bok, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że niewiele rozumie. Steve postanowił ratować sytuację.  
\- Czasem rodzice potrzebują czasu tylko ze sobą. We dwoje. To trochę tak, jak wtedy, gdy chcesz się przytulać tylko do mnie, albo tylko do taty.  
\- Ach... To znaczy, że chcecie iść na randkę sami?  
\- No tak - odparł powoli Tony, przeczuwając do czego to zmierza.  
\- I ja mam zostać?  
Steve wyczuwając lekki smutek w jej głosie natychmiast uśmiechnął się i złapał ją za rączki.  
\- To nie tak, że musisz, jeśli naprawdę tego nie chcesz, to nie pójdziemy albo pójdziesz z nami.  
\- Ale wtedy to nie będzie randka - odparła i nagle wydawała się być bardzo pewna siebie. - Zostanę... Ja, nie będę się bać być sama i...  
\- Whoa! Zwolnij, cukiereczku - wtrącił energicznie Tony. - Jakie sama? Nigdy, przenigdy nie zostawilibyśmy cię tu samą. Pomyśleliśmy, że lubisz Julię i może, gdybyś oczywiście chciała, to ona by cię popilnowała? Co ty na to?  
\- Jeśli tylko się zgodzisz - dodał szybko Steve.  
Ku ich zdziwieniu, mała uśmiechnęła się i ochoczo pokiwała głową.  
\- Mogę z nią zostać.  
\- Naprawdę? - zapytał Tony. - Nie chcemy cię zmuszać.  
\- A będę mogła zrobić z Julią pizze? Powiedziała, że mi kiedyś pokaże... Taką prawdziwą, włoską.  
Stark zaśmiał się i cmoknął ją w policzek.  
\- Co tylko chcesz. Możecie robić pizze, ciastka, oglądać bajki i grać w gry.  
\- Jeee!!!  
Alice zaczęła radośnie podskakiwać, a Steve postanowił pominąć fakt, że prawdopodobnie nie było sensu ustalać godziny pójścia spać, bo będzie to wieczór wolności.  
Spojrzał na męża z pobłażliwością i szepnął:  
\- Zaczynam się zastanawiać, kto tak naprawdę będzie miał zabawniejszy wieczór.  
\- Och - mruknął Tony i nachylił się do niego. - Uwierz, że też będziesz miał dużo zabawy.  
***  
Następnego dnia, wieczorem w ich domu zjawiła się dziewiętnastoletnia włoszka. Julia pracowała u nich dorywczo jako pomoc domowa. Z tego co się dowiedzieli, zbierała na studia.  
Dziewczyna była pełna energii, nie przestawała się uśmiechać i świetnie mówiła po angielsku. Doskonale też dogadywała się z Alice, co zauważyli już w pierwszych dniach.  
Tony nawet się temu nie dziwił, bo Julia przypominała mu trochę Petera.  
Na jej widok dziewczynka zerwała się z kanapy i podbiegła do niej.  
Włoszka przykucnęła i rozłożyła ramiona.  
\- Cześć, księżniczko.  
Alice uścisnęła ją mocno.  
\- Cześć. Wiesz, że mój tata i papa idą na randkę? Taką, jak w Zakochanym kundlu, dlatego zostanę z tobą. Obejrzymy to dzisiaj? I zrobimy pizze? I potańczymy?  
Włoszka tylko uśmiechała się i kiwała głową.  
Steve, który stał kawałek dalej odetchnął z ulgą, podobnie, jak Tony. Ich córeczka była tak entuzjastycznie nastawiona, że byli spokojni zostawiając ją pod opieką kogoś innego.  
\- Ok, ok. Nie zamęcz Julii - powiedział Stark. - Pamiętaj, że masz być miła i słuchać się.  
\- Dobrze. - Po chwili podskoczyła w miejscu. - Pokażę ci mój fartuszek.  
Pobiegła do kuchni, a Tony tylko przewrócił oczami.  
Włoszka podniosła się, a Steve zwrócił się do niej.  
\- Na lodówce jest kartka z naszymi numerami telefonów. Dzwoń, gdy tylko coś będzie się działo. Nie przejmuj się. Wiemy, że Alice łatwo wpada w niepokój, więc jeśli zacznie płakać i będzie nas wołać, to nie wahaj się.  
\- Oczywiście, proszę pana.  
Kapitan posłał jej wdzięczny uśmiech.  
\- Oczywiście zawartość lodówki jest do twojej dyspozycji. Aaa, i nie przejmuj się jeśli Alice nie będzie chciała zasnąć. Najlepiej puść jej wtedy bajkę w salonie, a kiedy zaśnie na kanapie to przenieś ją do jej pokoju.  
Tony poklepał męża po plecach.  
\- Chodźmy już - mruknął.  
Steve pokiwał głową i podszedł do dziewczynki. Wziął ją w ramiona i pocałował w policzek.  
\- Baw się dobrze, skarbie i pamiętaj, że ja i tata wrócimy wcześniej, jeśli będziesz za nami bardzo tęsknić.  
\- Wiem, papa... Chcę pokazać Julii mój fartuszek...  
Alice zakręciła się niecierpliwie w jego ramionach, a Tony zaśmiał się na ten widok i tylko dał jej szybkiego buziaka.  
Dziewczynka pomachała im jeszcze na pożegnanie, a włoszka życzyła udanej randki.

Idąc podjazdem w stronę żółtego ferrari, Steve zatrzymał się jeszcze i spojrzał z niepokojem w stronę domu. Stark przewrócił oczami i westchnął.  
\- Kotku, ona naprawdę nie wyglądała na nieszczęśliwą. Wręcz odniosłem wrażenie, że nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy się nas pozbędzie.  
\- Wiem, ale co jeśli za godzinę lub dwie opadnie entuzjazm i...  
\- To wtedy w ciągu pół godziny wrócimy do niej. Z resztą, jeśli chcesz, to za godzinę zadzwonimy, żeby upewnić się wszystko w porządku.  
Steve spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością i zajął miejsce pasażera.  
*  
Tony zawiózł ich do restauracji, w której już zarezerwował miejsca... Właściwie zarezerwował cały lokal, by zapewnić im przecudowny, spokojny wieczór. Steve z zadowoleniem spostrzegł, że nie była to żadna luksusowa restauracja, a przytulna knajpka znajdująca się dość blisko centrum miasta, ale w jednej z bocznych uliczek, co zapewniało niepowtarzalny klimat. Wejście było obrośnięte bluszczem, podobnie jak drewniane okiennice. Stoliki przykryte były białymi obrusami w czerwoną kratę i przystrojone świeczkami wetkniętymi w butelki.  
Stark widział błysk w oczach męża. Położył dłoń na jego plecach i z udawanym smutkiem powiedział:  
\- Wiem... Nie robi wrażenia, ale podają tu najlepsze spaghetti od dwudziestu lat, więc... Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś bardzo rozczarowany.  
Steve posłał mu kpiące spojrzenie.  
\- Żartujesz? Doskonale wiesz, że nie znoszę tych drogich restauracji, w których jedno danie kosztuje tyle co twoje ferrari.  
Brunet zaśmiał się i poprowadził ich bliżej wejścia, gdzie czekał już na nich uśmiechnięty właściciel.  
Korpulentny, niski mężczyzna, po sześćdziesiątce uścisnął ich dłonie.  
\- Tony! Nic się nie zmieniasz przyjacielu!  
Stark zaśmiał się i uścisnął Włocha.  
\- Fabio, doceniam twoje kłamstwo... Ale oboje wiemy, że nie jestem już tym trzydziestoletnim, szalejącym gówniarzem.  
_\- Si, si._  
Steve od razu pojął, że właściciel lokalu musi być dobrym znajomym jego partnera. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy Włoch spojrzał na niego.  
\- Och, ty musisz być Steve. Ten wspaniały mąż, o którym tyle słyszałem.  
Kapitan pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak, to ja. Chociaż nie wierzę, że Tony mnie zachwalał.  
\- Mówił, że...  
Tony wszedł pomiędzy nich.  
\- Ok, ok... Koniec zapoznawania się. Jestem potwornie głodny. A ty Fabio nie waż się powtarzać tego, co mówiłem. Steve łatwo obrasta w piórka.  
\- To twoja domena, kochanie - odparł szybko blondyn.  
Włoch zaśmiał się i poprowadził ich do stolika, na którym stały już kieliszki, wino oraz przystawki.

Gdy na stole pojawiło się pierwsze danie, Tony bez problemy zauważył, że jego mąż spogląda na telefon.  
\- Śmiało, dzwoń.  
Steve zarumienił się lekko.  
\- Ja tylko... Sprawdzałem, która godzina.  
\- Jasne.  
Widząc kpiące spojrzenie męża, potulnie pokiwał głową, wstał od stolika i oddalił się na chwilę. Wrócił rozluźniony i kiedy tylko zajął swoje miejsce, Tony zapytał:  
\- I?  
\- Jest tak zajęta pracą w kuchni, że nawet nie chciała ze mną rozmawiać. Słyszałem tylko jej śmiech.  
Stark pokiwał głową i przechylił się nad stolikiem kierując w stronę ust partnera widelec z nabitym klopsikiem. Steve posłusznie otworzył usta i wziął jedzenie.  
\- Więc, czy teraz możemy zająć się sobą? - zapytał Tony, a jego mąż ochoczo przytaknął głową.  
*  
Po kolacji, obfitującej w pocałunki i wzajemne karmienie się, pożegnali się z Fabio i ruszyli na nocny spacer.  
Ulice miasta były dość spokojne, ale co jakiś czas napotykali inne osoby lub małe grupki imprezowiczów. Ignorowali to jednak, idąc przytuleni do siebie.  
W pewnym momencie Steve zwolnił obejmując mocniej ciało męża. Tony nie zaoponował. Uśmiechnął się tylko i wtulił w jego bok.  
\- Lubię, gdy taki jesteś - mruknął w jego ciemne włosy.  
\- Wiem.  
\- Ale wiem, że nie możesz być taki cały czas - dodał z lekkim smutkiem.  
Stark splótł ich wolne dłonie.  
\- Nikt nie może być ciągle taki sam. Musimy się zmieniać. Dostosowywać do danej sytuacji. Jak moje zbroje.  
Nagle Tony zatrzymał się, gdy pewna myśl przebiegła przez jego umysł i spojrzał z niepokojem na męża.  
\- Myślisz, że Lucia miała rację? Zmieniłem się…  
Steve usłyszał w jego głosie lęk i natychmiast objął jego twarz dłońmi.  
\- Naprawdę, kochanie, przejmujesz się tym co ona powiedziała?  
Stark lekko się zmieszał i mruknął:  
\- Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć.  
Kapitan westchnął, a potem spojrzał na niego z miłością.  
\- Małżeństwo zmienia. Rodzicielstwo zmienia. To nieuniknione. Nie potrafię powiedzieć czy na lepsze czy gorsze. Po prostu się zmieniamy.  
\- I nie tęsknisz za starym mną?  
Blondyn zaśmiał się.  
\- Nie. Przeważnie nie. - Pocałował go głęboko. - Uwielbiam patrzeć, jak zmieniasz się przy Alice. Uwielbiam cię w roli jej taty i mojego męża.  
Stark pozwolił by na jego twarzy pojawił się błogi uśmiech. Nie był w swojej firmie, ani na polu bitwy, czy przed grupą dziennikarzy. Był ze swoim ukochanym i mógł być sobą.  
\- Powinniśmy już chyba wracać - powiedział. - Prawdopodobnie, nasz mały skrzat wciąż nie śpi, a biedna Julia pada z nóg.  
Steve pokiwał głową i lekko się zaśmiał.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że jakoś wytrzymała.  
*  
Kiedy weszli do domu, panowała cisza, a w większości pomieszczeń światła były zgaszone. Spojrzeli na siebie zaintrygowani i po cichu skierowali się w stronę salonu skąd dochodziły dźwięki filmu.  
To co tam zastali wywołało ich ciche westchnięcia zachwytu. Julia siedziała na kanapie i drzemała. Obok dziewczyny leżała Alice z głową na jej kolanach, pogrążona we śnie. Na stoliku leżały resztki domowej pizzy.  
Tony ostrożnie zatrzymał bajkę, która wciąż leciała, a Steve delikatnie podniósł swoją córeczkę. Wtedy Julia otworzyła oczy i natychmiast zaczęła mówić:  
\- Uch, przepraszam... Przepraszam, zasnęłam, ja...  
\- Ciii - szepnął Steve i puścił do niej oko. - Świetnie się spisałaś.  
Zaczął powoli kierować się w stroną dziecięcego pokoju trzymając w ramionach wciąż śpiącą Alice.  
Młoda włoszka opuściła wzrok i mruknęła:  
\- Ale miałam ją zanieść do łóżka i posprzątać w kuchni.  
Stark zachichotał i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.  
\- Naprawdę nic się nie stało - powiedział uspakajająco. - Jeden rzut oka mówi mi, że Alice świetnie się bawiła i nie tęskniła za nami. To mi wystarczy. No chodź. Czas, żebyś wróciła do domu i odpoczęła.  
Julia poczuła się nieco lepiej i wraz ze Starkiem skierowała w stronę korytarza.  
\- Zamówiłem już dla ciebie taksówkę.  
\- Nie trzeba było... Mieszkam niedaleko, przeszłabym się.  
Tony rzucił jej ostre spojrzenie.  
\- Nie ma mowy. Jest już późno, a nie wszystkie ulice w tym mieście są bezpieczne.  
Dziewczyna potulnie pokiwała głową i zaczęła zakładać kurtkę. W międzyczasie dołączył do nich Steve.  
\- Śpi tak twardo, że nawet nie drgnęła, gdy ją odkładałem do łóżka. Zapłaciłeś już Julii.  
\- Czekałem na ciebie - odparł Stark i wyciągnął swoją książeczkę czekową.  
Po chwili podał kartkę dziewczynie, a ta spojrzawszy na sumę pisnęła:  
\- Ale to za dużo! O jakieś trzy zera.  
Mężczyźni uśmiechnęli się szeroko.  
\- To na twoje studia - powiedział Steve.  
\- Ja... Ja nie mogę. Nic takiego nie zrobiłam - powiedziała drżącym głosem.  
Kapitan położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i lekko ścisnął.  
\- Ciężko pracujesz, żeby zarobić na studia. Nie narzekasz, jesteś ambitna i miła. Między innymi dlatego byliśmy pewni, że możemy zostawić z tobą naszą córeczkę. Zasługujesz na to Julio.  
Po policzkach dziewczyny spłynęły łzy. Rzuciła się w objęcia Steve'a, a po chwili mocno uścisnęła też Starka.  
\- Dziękuję. Tak bardzo dziękuję.  
\- No już, już. - Tony poklepał ją po plecach. - Naprawdę na to zasługujesz. Nie płacz, tylko ciesz się.  
Julia uśmiechnęła się szeroko i starła łzy. Przed wyjściem jeszcze raz mocno uścisnęła mężczyzn i w podskokach wybiegła z ich domu.  
Steve zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że ktoś tu dziś z wrażenia nie zaśnie.  
\- Ma jutro wolne, więc wyśpi się - odparł Tony i dodał: - Zrobiliśmy dobrze, prawda?  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że posiadanie dziecka naprawdę nas zmienia i zaczynamy wszystkie dzieci poniżej dwudziestego roku życia, otaczać ojcowską opieką.  
Kapitan przewrócił oczami, a Stark skierował się w stronę salonu. Zerknął na ekran, na którym wciąż był zatrzymany kadr z bajki "Zakochany kundel 2" i nagle zaczął się szaleńczo śmiać.

Steve spojrzał na niego zaintrygowany, a on krzyknął:  
\- Wiem!  
\- Co?  
\- Jestem Chapsem!!!  
\- Że co?  
\- Z drugiej części Zakochanego Kundlaaa. A ty jesteś tą bezdomną Lili... Nawet wyglądem pasujesz... Mój, śliczny, złoty szczeniaczek...  
\- Upiłeś się...  
Tony tylko rozpromienił się bardziej i zarzucił ręce na jego szyję. Steve kątem oka zerknął na ekran i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed głupim uśmiechem. Potem nagle podniósł swojego męża w ramiona mrucząc:  
\- Choć Chaps. Nauczę cię paru łóżkowych sztuczek.  
Miliarder zaczął się jeszcze głośniej śmiać.  
\- Naprawdę, kochanie? Myślisz, że taki stary pies, jak ja, nie zna jakiejś sztuczki?  
\- Hmm... Przekonajmy się.  
Tony zmrużył oczy i oblizał wargi.  
\- Ok. Zaintrygowałeś mnie teraz... Pokaż, czego nauczyła cię ulica.  
*  
Dwa dni później wrócili do Ameryki. Byli zarazem szczęśliwi, że wracają do domu, jak i smutni z powodu końca wakacji. Na lotnisku czekała na nich grupka przyjaciół.  
Mężowie jednak szybko stwierdzili, że nie oni byli głównym powodem ich przybycia.  
\- Czy mi się zdaję, czy oni witają się tylko z Alice? - zapytał Stark obserwując jak jego mała córeczka przechodzi z rąk do rąk.  
Steve pokiwał głową.  
\- Jep. Zdecydowanie dziecko nie zmieniło tylko nas.  
Stark wzruszył ramionami.  
\- No cóż, chyba musimy się z tym po prostu pogodzić.  
Obaj uśmiechnęli się do siebie i ruszyli do przyjaciół, którzy w końcu raczyli obdarzyć ich jakimś zainteresowaniem.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka, którą śpiewało nasze trio: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syc78JzHGTs

**Author's Note:**

> Słowniczek:
> 
> \- Oh Tony, che dolce bambino! - Och, Tony, co za słodkie dziecko!  
\- Vieni qui, angelo. - Chodź tu, aniołku.  
\- Come ti chiami, tesoro?- Jak masz na imię, kochanie?  
\- Si chiama Alice. Non parla ancora italiano. - Nazywa się Alice. Nie mówi jeszcze po włosku.  
\- Sei carino. Penso che ti terrò per sempre. - Jesteś słodka. Myślę, że zatrzymam cię na zawsze.  
\- Papà orso - Papa Bear (Tata niedźwiedź).  
\- Cucciolo di orso - Niedźwiadek.  
\- Buona notte piccola - Dobranoc malutka.
> 
> PS. Wiecie, jak wyglądał Steve zbliżający się do Lucii? Dokładnie tak XD  
https://66.media.tumblr.com/493163a6b822b1feb5967dc8447051fb/tumblr_op3xnjJoh11r8j1j3o1_500.gifv


End file.
